Birds
by AntisocialGamer
Summary: Pyrrha loved Ruby almost to death. Ruby loved her more then life itself. Their love for one another was strong. But will it be strong when put to the test in the middle of the battlefield? (Two shot, may continue in the future)
1. Chapter 1

Fall.

It was the season where trees cried peacefully as their tears made a beautiful orange shaded rain with it's leaves. Where the wind would be sort of cold, but not to the point where you couldn't feel anything. It was mostly to the point where it felt pleasant. Fall was where people would just hang out with one another and hold each other close as they wait for Winter to roll around and take them away. All around, it was one of the most peaceful seasons of the year.

It was a season that Pyrrha just truly adored.

She loved the different shades of dark red colors that surrounded her every time she went outside for a walk. She loved the sound of birds chirping as some started to fly south to shelter. Some maybe for their family. It was a nice sight to see in her eyes. To just watch them fly off to be reunited with love ones. But not as lovely as the one she cared about so dearly.

Ruby Rose.

A redhead huntress in training that would always stick onto the older girl as if she was a magnet. The one that would drop anything to just be with her. The teen's bundle of joy, if she was to describe her. What was it that was so intriguing about her? Well, for starters, she loved that the young girl loved her for herself and not for just being a celebrity. She loved how she would always care for her everyday and every night. And she really loved how she made it feel like every second counted when they were together. In her eyes, maybe she was the reason why she tried so hard in all her classes.

If she was to think about it, she probably wouldn't be doing so good with making many friends if it wasn't for her. She probably wouldn't do so hot in class if it wasn't for her. Maybe, in a way, she was her cure to all of her problems. She honestly couldn't know though. She was so starstruck with the young leader.

And Ruby could say the same about Pyrrha.

The young prodigy was somewhat of a role model for the redhead. Maybe even a caretaker in a way. But she could only say that because at some times, she would honestly be mistaken to be Ruby's mom other then a girlfriend. And that was only because she would treat her like a kid. When she was hurt, Pyrrha would quickly come to her aid. When she forgot something, she would get it for her in a nick of time. If she was to cry, the young woman would cry with her or see what was wrong.

All of this should've been annoying to her, but for some odd reason, she really didn't care. She just let her do her own thing. Why? Because it just went to show how much she loved her. And how much they cared about one another. They were their everything. And that could easily be relevant to all of the students, who also loved their chemistry.

Pyrrha loved Ruby almost to death. Ruby loved Pyrrha more then life itself. Their love for one another was strong and everyone just knew that they would stay in one another's arms for a very long time.

That was. Until she caused the peace to fall. For their worlds to shatter.

She caused the kids to go to war that one night. She caused everyone to go and fight to the death. She caused them all to lose their lives. Most of them for that fact. And because of that. She broke their relationship as well. And it would've never broke.

If she had never went up that tower.

Everything was in chaos. Everything was destroyed and broken from Pyrrha's eyes. From the school she was standing on. From the eyes she stared hard into. Those amber eyes. Ones of pure evil and sickness. Ones that had death written all over it. Who owned those eyes? The creator of all this destruction. The cause of her problems this entire school year. The cause of the fall of Beacon.

She hated her to the core. But she hated nothing more then her voice. Her voice was supposed to be the so called voice of courage. Determination. Heroism. But instead, her own plan backfired on her. She was going to lose. Yet she didn't care. And that alone made Pyrrha upset. Her words were so hurtful. So. Disgusting. But that didn't scare her.

What did scare her were the words she was given by Ozpin. Ones about fate. Ones about destiny.

Destiny.

Pyrrha used to know what exactly destiny was. That was until all of this happened. The maiden powers. The fate she had. Was this really destiny? Could she really believe it? Even after all she's been through, she still couldn't wonder if she believed in destiny truly or not. And that hurt her so much. But nit because of her role. No. It was because she always thought her destiny was to be with Ruby Rose. What if...

What if that destiny was all a lie?...

She needed to know. And she needed to know now.

So in the face of death, she looked up to her enemy. The villain in disguise. And chose her words closely to ask one simple question. One that would answer all of her questions in life. One that would hugely change her outcome of life...

"Do you believe in destiny?"

What was her life changing answer? One she always knew she would get. A cold and saddened,

"Yes."

Finally, after that, she waited as the raven haired woman formed a bow and arrow to the red haired girl's head. The arrow that would kill her. The arrow that would end all of this. The arrow that was launched until Pyrrha's beloved came right on top of the tower in mere seconds just to watch in horror.

The arrow...

That killed Ruby Rose that night...

Pyrrha remembered that moment as if it was yesterday. She remembered her gagging for breath until she fell on her back onto the floor in front of her girlfriend. Letting the blood paint her beloved cape a darker red. Emerald eyes watched as the young girl slowly lost her breath in front of them. Ones that caught every single moment. The owner of these eyes just ceased to function. She just couldn't help but cry about what had just happened. She just couldn't help but hold her love close for dear life.

She tried to savor the moments they had, but she didn't know it would be gone so soon. If only she was a bird. She could've just flew away from all of this with the redhead. They both could've just flew back home together. Away from this evil place. But no. It was too late for that. And it was too late for her. Pyrrha repeated that she loved her so much. But that didn't help her come back any time soon. And with those words. Those tears. Ruby just couldn't help but smile one last time at the red haired girl and whisper into her ear for the very last time the one phrase she loved so dear with one last breath,

"I love you, Pyrrha."

Finally,

Her heart stopped.

 _She was gone_


	2. Chapter 2 (EDITED)

"Huntsmen," Her voice spat out in venom, wringing itself onto the red haired teen's neck with every syllable. "Huntresses. Nothing more then just toys used to for playtime. For my own personal gain... You see... If you was the fall maiden, you wouldn't stand a chance. Why? Because you are nothing more then a doll. I'm the kid that gets to play with her toys. You're the one that wishes you were a kid. Wishes you were me... But you're still in-denial. You still can't take the hint that you are just a play thing... So... Do you know what I'm going to do?..."

The demon in heels waited for a answer from the living huntress. But all she was given was silence. The sound of internal screaming delivered from citizens, the crackling of flames and the cries of the Grimm Dragon below them was the only source of noise at that minute. It was the one thing in the attack that she truly loved to hear...

But not one of her favorites. What she really wanted to hear at that minute was the prodigy's crying. But it seems she wouldn't get it right now. The so called destiny didn't want her to get that. But would it stop her? Of course not. Instead of just stopping all of this. Telling herself that she had enough. She simply answered her own question quietly,

"I'm going to take my toys. And I'm going to break them in half. Just like my Ruby one. It's a shame. I really wanted to break you first. But who cares. Since you watched... It would be so nice of me to have you two reunited again. Would you like that?"

Again, silence filled the air as Cinder's eyes connected with the two huntsmen in training in front of her. The older girl still held onto the young redhead's body tightly and let out a few quiet whimpers until stopping to hear the rest of what the woman had to say. She would say that she was so good at giving respect, but again. She asked herself. What was the point?

So, she continued, "I knew you would. Just stay still. It will all end. You won't feel a thing. Just let me do you this small favor and take you to her. So you can see her sad puny little face again. Just give up. And let me kill you already, Pyrrha Nikos..."

"... You said you believed in destiny. Right," Pyrrha finally blurted out in a cold whisper, causing Cinder to be slightly surprised at first until she became confused as to why the red haired teen got up, carrying the dead Ruby away from her with a limp in her leg. She would have stopped her in a flash, but no. She wanted to see where this would go. She wanted to see the result of her creation. As she set down her beloved, back turn to her devil, she asked again, "Do you?"

"Yes," The raven haired woman repeated. "I mean. Destiny did bring me to this building to end you and your precious friends."

"That's good... Destiny brought me to this building as well... I know I'm going to die. And if it was the old me talking, I would care... But... This is the new me," The prodigy closed her fists at her side to let her blood flow down her knuckles like a red waterfall. To feel the pain. To tell herself that this was all real and not a dream. Ruby was dead. Cinder had won. And everyone else was fighting their butts off to live. And it was all because of her. The feeling made her think hard. The feeling made her wonder why. The feeling made her feel a emotion she never wanted to experience in her whole life. The feeling

Was anger.

As if she was possessed by something, her body turned towards her enemy slowly to look at her dead in the eyes. The woman's amber eyes weren't filled with happiness this time. No. Instead, they were filled with pure fear. They stared deep at the person she has caused so much pain to. And couldn't help but shiver under her feet. She was so afraid for a split second staring into dark emerald pupils, but still kept on a smile. A crooked smile to be exact.

Before she could talk anymore, she was shut up by a loud roar to the dark sky above that was made by Pyrrha, who was engulfed in a beam of orange light. One that was able to make the Grimm Dragon even cry in horror at what Cinder has just done. The roar wasn't a battle cry. It was one of rage and sadness. It was the start of a huge wave of emotions coming straight at her for punishment. And it all started when the beam finally disappeared, the emerald eyes she had saw were replaced with flaming orange ones and a loud yell was thrown at her by the red haired girl, screaming,

"If I die, you die with me!"

With that, the angered teen dashed straight at the woman to kick her straight in the stomach. What did the raven haired woman felt? Nothing more then pain. But of course that didn't stop her from fighting back since she was able to throw the teen away from her as a counter attack. Yet it didn't help at all. The red haired girl just threw herself back at her and slammed them both deep into the ground underneath them. As the smoke cleared, Cinder tried to ready herself with her two obsidian swords while looking around in fear for her out of control opponent.

Silence filled the air once more. The coast was clear.

Or was it?

Before she could make any more assumptions, a loud yell was heard once again coming straight at her. The source of it was Pyrrha, who was now flying at her with flames holding a punch to her enemy's face. Cinder used her swords for protection, which to her surprise, was able to slash her side hard. But it was no use to the young maiden. She simply rolled on the ground from the impact to grab her shield and toss it at the woman's back, getting a clean hit. And a clean scream of pain.

Cinder nearly fell if it wasn't for her sharp reflexes. She didn't want to use her powers on a mere child. But maybe this once, she just had to. So without hesitation, she let out her powers on one attack, throwing a ball of fire at Pyrrha. Or more like the broken half of the wall. The red haired teen was gone yet again from her sight. She looked to the left, nothing. To the right, nothing. Up?

A raged Pyrrha dived straight down at her. At this point, there would be a 50/50 chance for the raven haired woman. She would either die or live after this. And knowing her, she didn't want to die just yet. So she threw a bolt of lighting at the girl, shocking her and sending out another scream of pain to the sky for the Grimm to feed on. The girl fell down to the ground they were on for Cinder to finish her off. Or just for her to think that until the prodigy flipped herself to her feet and stared at the woman with disgust as she stated,

"Why do you fight back, young one? I'm just doing you a favor and trying to kill you so you can see your love one again. If anything, I'm the good guy here..."

Instead of replying back to her, Pyrrha walked towards the lady slowly, causing the drops of sweat on Cinder's head to become more apparent. To cause the crooked smile on her face to become even more crooked. To cause her to shiver more and more from the monster she had created. But not to give up. The woman finally decided to go all out by throwing all of the elements at the red haired teen while laughing out loud. Ice. Fire. Lighting. Wind. Everything she could ever think of was thrown at her beloved creation that has gone wrong. She watched as they all slammed at her body hard to destroy her for good. When she was finally tired and felt as if she had enough she expected to see blood and gore of the well known teenager. But instead, all she saw was smoke yet again.

The smoke that disappeared to reveal that her creation was still on her feet. Clothes torn up, scratches on bare skin and a little bit of blood dripping onto the dark gray ground below. But still okay. She still had those orange flaming eyes that she had feared so much. The ones she had feared for what felt like too long. She needed to stop her. Beat her with her swords, shoot her down with some arrows, throw more of her powers at her. But she just couldn't. She just stood there. Mouth and eyes wide open. She had faced a fact that she never wanted to face. One that she would be seen as a weakling for.

She had nothing else to do. She had lost. She stared into the eyes of defeat. Stared at her new found devil as she thought to herself. What have I done? What have I made? Is this what destiny really had cut out for me? It was impossible. She had done everything it ever wanted her to do. But she was still faced with the faith she had had ever since she started this journey.

Death.

And all she could do was close her eyes, sigh, and whisper, "I guess this is the part where you kill me, right? Fine then..."

And so, Pyrrha finally came face to face with Cinder, aimed her hand in a blade like way to land a final hit on the woman and...

Watch her let her body fall from the tall building.

The sight alone was able to make the red haired girl snap back into reality as she looked quickly down to find a surprise. Nothing. Cinder was gone. She was nowhere to be found. Had she killed herself? Who knows. All Pyrrha knew that day was that she didn't see blood. And she didn't see her. She didn't get the victory she had wished for, but she did get the image she truly deserved. The woman out of her sight.

Because of this, her eyes turned back to normal, her anger finally taken control of. But her sadness wasn't. She still remembered. She looked out to the nearly destroyed school of Beacon and city of Vale, remembering one thing as she watched her friends fight for their lives while some tried to get to safety. She was gone. There was nothing else to fight for. She could fight with her teammates, but they were already getting away from the academy. She could've fought with Weiss, but she seemed to be keeping up with the Grimm. She could've fought the Grimm Dragon, but to her 'surprise', it flew away. Maybe because it's master was gone. Then again, did she care? No. Why would she?

She was going to die here anyway. For destiny.

Pyrrha simply walked through the ruble she was in and towards the motionless body of Ruby Rose, feeling a bit tired as well. Maybe it was because of the fighting. Or maybe because her body was just ready to give up. Either way, she got the message. And the pain back in her foot as well. Due to that, she lumped towards the redhead and sat next to her to hold her close yet again. As she did so, she stroked her hair softly as she hummed a lovely song to herself. She watched the destruction of Vale before closing her eyes and whisper to her love that she would be with her soon. Finally, she gave her a light kiss on the young one's cheek and fell into her deep slumber,

 _Waiting to reunite with her once again..._

* * *

The red haired teen opened her eyes to find a bright light. At first she thought if she was finally there. If this was Heaven. If so, where was Ruby? She needed to know if she was there to so they could finally be together. But instead of finding Ruby, who she found was the last person she would think was dead. Jaune Arc. He stared straight at the girl for their eyes to connect in a instant and for her to say her first words since that incident?

"Jaune? You're in Heaven too?"

"Heaven," The shaggy blonde questioned with a light chuckle before continuing, "I think you mean the guest room."

"Guest room," The red haired girl quickly got up and looked around her to see if he was right. And he was. She was in a light colored room that had hardly anything in there except for a bookcase and a bed, to which she was laying on at the minute. She wasn't dead after all. And that instantly made her feel something hot inside of her almost develop slowly. But she contained it in mere seconds to look at Jaune.

He seemed to be okay. No fatal injuries. But he did have a bandage on his face and wrappings on his left arm. Pyrrha thought that it was probably from trying to fight off against Grimm...

The Grimm...

"Jaune, what happened," She asked quietly.

"I, uh, I saved you," He stated, only to find his friend with a wtf face, causing him to correct himself. "Okay, Ruby's uncle, Qrow, he saved you and told me to get you to safety."

"Ruby... Ruby! How is she?!" The teenage girl beamed out of nowhere to make the shaggy blonde surprised before telling her quietly,

"Uh... I don't know. All I know is that Qrow took her away before I could find out myself if she was okay or not." This saddened Pyrrha quickly as her head looked down to the ground sadly. This quickly made Jaune aware of her state and he told her, "But everyone else is perfectly fine. Got a few hits, but they're okay, don't worry."

"What about Vale?"

"Um... Vale is okay, but it's been um, overrun-ed by Grimm or something like that. Let's just say that the city is not capable of living in at the moment. But again, don't worry. The kingdoms are trying to find a way to clean things up so we can live there again. I just hope things go well and nobody else dies because of the Grimm. Besides, I think I've had enough of death for one year, don't ya think?"

The prodigy looked down, answering coldly, "Yeah. Plenty... Jaune. Tell me, please. How is Ruby? At least tell me where she is. For my sake."

"She's back at her home place. Probably with her dad and Yang. But again, we don't know if she's okay or not. At least, I don't think she is-."

"Do you have teleportation of any kind," She interrupted quickly in a shout to her partner, making him jump slightly before informing her about the teleportation in a whisper,

"We got a bullhead, but I don't know if that'll work or not-."

"Good," She interrupted yet again while getting up from bed to see the bandages on her body. She had many all around her body, but she couldn't care about those at the minute. Instead, to Jaune's surprise, she just walked straight to the exit of the room and told him before leaving, "Does your parents mind if I go and use it to get to her?"

"Um. I-I don't think so-."

"Wanna tag along?"

"Uh... Sure..." Without any words, he showed her to the Bullhead, where she pilot it right to where Ruby could be. As the ride started, Jaune couldn't help but think to himself. What really happened up that tower that day? What changed Pyrrha? Because for all her knows, this wasn't the Pyrrha he knew. It was something else. He wanted his friend back to normal. He knew it was corny but, he just really cared for her as a friend. And even though he wanted to stop her, he just let her fly them straight to where they needed to go. Because if this was going to turn her back to the loving girl he knew,

 _Then all he can hope is that they get there soon._

* * *

Soon, the two of them found themselves in a nice looking forest where a decent house stood out from where they were. Without questioning it at all, Pyrrha could easily tell that it was Ruby and Yang's place. And because of that, she decided to land near it so she could get things over with. After landing safely on the ground, the red haired girl walked right out of the bullhead with no problem. But as for Jaune, he quickly ran out of the flying vehicle to throw up.

Typical Jaune. Even in the hardest times, he was able to make his partner at least giggle at his nerdy ways.

"Sorry," He apologized while wiping his mouth of throw up then throw a goofy smile.

"It's okay," The red haired girl replied back nicely before looking at the house they have landed in front of with a sad smile. The shaggy blonde noticed the sad smile and almost tried to tell her that everything would be okay until she turned to him and asked, "What if... Things go crazy in there?"

"I ask myself the same thing."

"Hm... I guess we can just get out of there before they try to kill us? That always works."

"True. Then... I guess we should go in there?"

"Let's." With that, the two of them finally approach the house slowly for Pyrrha to knock on the door softly. She expected for Ruby to just open the door and jump into her arms. Just like old times. But instead, what she was given was a older blonde that looked almost like Yang but if she was a gender bend and had less hair on her head and more on her face. By the looks of it, this was probably Ruby's father, she thought. Well, there's a first for everything. And right now, this was the first time they have met. She could only wonder how this was going to escalate for her.

"Um, may I help you," The man asked in a sort of light tone, almost close to the tone of Jaune.

"Hi, I'm Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos. Um, friend of Ruby and Yang."

"Oh," He beamed up in understanding. "You're Pyrrha, man, Ruby talks about you quite a lot. What brings you here?" The fact alone made the prodigy more sadder about that day as she put her hands on her face to cover the tears that threatened to roll down her face. The man noticed what he had done and tried to take back his words while her friend tried to put his hand on her shoulder until she lifted up her head to show them a soft smile.

"I just came to check on them," She told him peacefully. "Do you mind if I do that?"

"Not at all, come on it." The man moved out of the way for them to make themselves feel like their home. After telling them about a certain thing going on with Yang, he decided to leave them to themselves. The two teens both thought that it would be better if they were to see Yang first before the young redhead. So they both walked to the guest room of the house to find the blonde sitting up in bed, staring at the tree outside quietly with only one arm. That image alone was enough to make them kind of worried about her. And that alone was why Jaune knocked on the door and called out lightly, "Yang?"

Silence filled the air almost until a female voice responded, "You sound just like dad... It's funny."

The two teens smiled at the response they got as the shaggy blonde haired boy cheered, "She's okay!"

"Well, of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?... Sorry..." Yang turned her head to look at the two with the same sad smile her red haired friend gave with her father. "How are you guys doing?"

"Pretty fine," The other teen stated. "Just came here to check on everything."

"Well, I'm fine. Thanks for dropping by..." With that, she turned to look out the window yet again, leaving both of her friends worried a little about her state.

"You don't seem fine-."

"You know what, I'm not," The younger girl in the room finally confessed, turning her head back to the them to deliver a new found glare on her face. This resulted in a scared Jaune and concerned Pyrrha, all eyes on the angered teen. Her pupils weren't red, thank god. But it still didn't change the fact that she was very upset. "I mean. Would you be okay if your sister was hurt badly, your teammate is taken away from you to another place and your partner just ran out on you?! No! I don't think so! So why would you ask me such a dumb question as to if I'm okay, huh?!"

As the sound of nothingness started to creep over the teenagers, the red haired girl swallowed nervously before whispering out to her friend, "... I know... I know exactly how you-."

"No you don't," Yang yelled out, making Pyrrha stop and frown a little. "You don't know the pain I've been through! You still have a partner!" She stated, pointing to a quiet shaggy blonde angrily.

"Yes I do! I was there too, Yang! I was on top of the school- I saw with my own eyes everyone get hurt! Everyone I loved, Yang!"

"You don't know shi-."

"Yes I do," Pyrrha exploded to both Yang and Jaune's surprise as tears slowly fell down her face. "Do you know how it feels to see your girlfriend hurt badly in front of you just because she had to save your worthless butt on the battlefield?! It feels so horrible! I had to watch everyone die on that battlefield just for me! Me, Yang! Blake did the same thing for you as well! So stop putting the blame on her for saving you! You're not upset, you are guilty! Just like me, you are guilty of the fact that you could've died but you was cheated out of death because of her. You want to just die already! Me too! But now we can't! We have to stay alive for them, god damn it!... So stop. Stop pushing everyone else away and getting mad. Give us the old Yang back. The one that always had a pretty smile on her face, the one that could throw corny puns even in the darkest times, the one that always kept her head held high... Because for all we know. She might be the only one to keep me... Keep us. Sane...""

All Yang could do after that was look down lightly to avoid anymore eye contact from her friends. She suddenly got flashbacks because of it. She remembered why she had enrolled to Beacon. To make friends, make bonds that would last forever. And that's exactly what she had did. She remembered how she met both Blake and Weiss. How they would always be kind to her and help her out in desperate times. How they would try to make her smile every second of the day. How things used to be. All she could think of was that day. And how it changed her. Actually, about how the whole tournament changed her. She screwed up so badly this fall, but her friends. Her family. They still had her back. She had it hard. Yet at the same time, had it good too.

And that's why all she could do was let her tears flow slowly to kiss the cover that protected her from the nearly cold wind. She let a few seconds pass before asking Pyrrha quietly through her waterfalls, "Why... Why did Weiss save in the tournament? Why did Blake rescue me that day?"

"... That's easy, actually," Pyrrha replied with a warm smile. One that was too good to be true. And then she answered while walking to the long haired blonde to hold her hand and answered, "They loved you... They'll always love you..." shaking lilac eyes connected with emerald ones. At that moment, the saddened teen could finally feel the love that she was talking about. The feel of comfort in their touch. And for once. It felt good.

Yang couldn't help but then hug Pyrrha tightly and repeatedly say thank you out loud to her and her partner, who just stood and watched with a warming goofy grin on his face. The emotions flowed for what felt like hours until the blonde haired girl said that she was okay. A part of their visit was done. Now for the second part. The part that Pyrrha honestly thought she wasn't ready for. But she just had to get over with. She asked Jaune to keep their friend company, to which he agreed with the idea happily and stayed with Yang to talk about X-Ray Man and dumb stuff they used to do.

The red haired teenager felt happy about what she had done as she left the room. She could feel her heart beat normally again for the first time in what felt like forever. That was. Until she realized that she was going to see her love. Dead or alive. This moment was going to change at least everything. She was either going to walk out of their house in joy or in distraught. Either way, this had to be done. It was now or never. So with a shaky breath, Pyrrha whispered to herself that no matter what, everything would be okay. She knew this was a lie to herself, but it didn't matter. She had to stay calm, so calm she stayed. Determination now flowing through her veins, she gets ready to approach her girlfriend's door.

Only to hear a soft cracking sound from the now opened door to the right of her. To hear the sound of footsteps fill her ears as a female voice called her name, delivering a message for her. So she turned to the noise to see something that nearly made her faint. That made her heart race faster and faster every second. Her eyes went wide in surprise and was at the brink of flooding while her mouth was slightly opened. What was it that she had found?

Ruby Rose. In her pajamas and perfectly okay. Silver eyes teared up in happiness just like her lover's as a huge smile slowly erupted on her face. Without hesitation, they both ran towards one another and slammed their bodies into one another by a hug. They both showered in the warm feeling of their bodies and stayed in that state for as long as they could. Finally after the hug was over, they both stared into each other's watering eyes, lightly crying at the sight of each other while connecting their heads lightly.

As an invisible weight lifted from Pyrrha's shoulders, she blurted out through happy tears, "I thought I lost you!"

"I thought I lost you too, Pyrrha," Ruby responded back, crying happily as well.

"Oh, thank god you're okay!... You're okay," The red haired teen whispered while she stroked the hair of the redhead in front of her lightly. "You're here with me. You're really here..."

"Of course I'm here... You know I'll never leave you..." The young one lightly placed her hand on the older one's to intertwine their fingers together gently. The touch she gave to her was enough to make the red haired teen feel good inside once again. And even touch her love's cheek lightly to make her touch her hand back gently. She just couldn't help but cry a little more until Ruby cleaned her face and kissed her side of her face as lightly as she could, whispering, "I'm here now. No more tears... I'm right here, Pyrrha. I'm not going anywhere."

"Please don't... I love you too much, Ruby..."

"I know... I love you too, Pyrrha..." And with that, their lips slowly met with each other's in a loving way. The kiss wasn't long but it was very passionate. Maybe it was better then the first one they ever had. The two of them stayed like that for what felt like forever as the birds chirped outside nicely, making a sweet song for the two. The battle was dangerous and proved to be a challenge for both of them, but it never broke them. Why?

 _Because no matter what, they would always come back together in the end..._


End file.
